Love Of A Lifetime
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Ash and Max meet one night and fall in love. Now they must face the challenge of parenthood. AlfShipping, Yaoi, MPreg, rated M for sex scenes
1. An Amazing Night for Ash and Max

**Hello, it's me, PokePenguin2459! Here is my new story. I had the idea for this one for a while. It contains AlfShipping (AshxMax), which I now support. This also contains MPREG, which means Male Pregnancy. There are also lemons in this chapter. If you can't stand such things, turn back now!**

**Well, let's get going, shall we?**

**Character Ages**

**Ash: 20**

**Max: 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - An Amazing Night for Ash and Max<strong>

Max was sitting at home, he was alone. His sister, May was taking part in Kanto's contests for the second time, his mother, Caroline was visiting a relative and his father, Norman was at a meeting in Ever Grande City and would be gone for 3 days. He was feeling lonely, mainly because he missed the one he loved romantically, the only one he loved. However, he heard someone knocking on the door. Max went to open it and see who it is. When he opened it, he was surprised as it was…

"Hi, Max.", said the person.

"Hey, Ash.", Max said before hugging him. Ash returned the hug. While they were hugging, they heard a voice.

"Hey, boss! Are we going in here tonight or not?", said the voice. They stopped the hug and saw the one who spoke.

"Yes, Meowth. We're staying here, I think.", said Ash.

"Ash, isn't that Team Rocket's Meowth?", asked Max, confused at what went on.

"During one of Team Rocket's schemes in Unova, Meowth rebelled because he didn't want me to get killed. After that, he travelled with me and I even caught him so that he can be used in battle.", Ash explained. He and Max then went into the house followed by Meowth and Pikachu. They then went into Max's room.

"My mom went to visit a relative, dad went to a meeting and May went to give the Kanto Contests another try. So I'm by myself.", said Max.

"Hey, Max. I have an idea about how to spend the night.", said Ash.

"I'm thinking the same thing, Ash.", said Max. Before they knew it, they were stripping each other's clothes off. Max was taking off Ash's shirt while Ash worked on Max's. They then took off their socks and trousers. After that, Ash took off Max's glasses. They then took off each other's underwear, their cocks on full display. Ash and Max then started kissing each other while their cocks rubbed against one another. They were also touching each other's asses. By this time, Pikachu and Meowth went to the guest room and went to sleep.

"One second!", Max said after 5 minutes of the boys fucking one another. He then took some lotion out of the drawer and started rubbing it on Ash's cock. Ash then rubbed some into Max's ass, then stuck his cock into it. Ash then began thrusting into Max hard.

"Max, I'm going to cum!", Ash moaned as he blew his load into Max's rear. Then the young boy was flipped onto his back.

"Ready to fuck me, Ash?", Max asked.

"Yes, Max.", Ash said seductively.

"Then fuck me, you devil.", Max said before Ash entered Max. After five minutes of fucking his love, Ash blew another load into Max. After that, they lied down onto the bed.

"Max, I love you.", Ash said seductively.

"I love you too, Ash.", Max replied seductively before both boys fell asleep. A few days later, Ash and Max left for Pallet with Meowth and Pikachu when Norman and Caroline returned. However, the two boys will have no idea what happens to them next.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter of my new story done. I support AlfShipping now after realizing that there<strong>**were few fanfics of this nature in relation to the pairing. Also, don't be afraid to vote on the poll. Well, see ya later!**


	2. Finding Out!

**Here's Chapter 2 of the fanfic, Love Of A Lifetime. Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Finding out!<strong>

One and a half months after their night of passion, Max wasn't feeling as well as he usually is. He was throwing up in the mornings and was more hungry than usual. After three weeks of this, Ash took him to the Pallet Town hospital for an appointment. Since the two boys lived in Pallet now, it was easier for them. When they were in a room, with Max in a hospital gown, their nurse came in.

"Hi, Ash. How are you?", said the nurse.

"Hey, Nurse Lilliana. I'm fine, thank you. My boyfriend Max, however, has been throwing up in the mornings and was eating more than me. I'm worried for his health.", Ash explained.

"I think I know what's going on, but to be safe, we should do an ultrasound.", said Nurse Lilliana. She then put some liquid on and spread it across Max's stomach. After a few minutes, they saw something that would shock them.

"Max, according to this, you're a month and a half pregnant, with triplets.", said Nurse Lilliana.

"What? You're a nurse! Don't you know that guys can't have babies?", Ash shouted.

"Actually, Ash, male pregnancies are possible, with a small chance of occurring. Some males are born with the organ that females use to get pregnant, as well as all their male parts. It seems I am one of those males.", Max explained. Ash understood things better now. After that, they went home.

* * *

><p>While they were preparing for bed, Max decided to ask Ash a question about his physique.<p>

"Ash… Do I look really pregnant to you right now?", he asked nervously.

"What do you mean, Max?", Ash asked.

"I'm already showing quite a bit. I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good mother.", Max said worryingly.

"Max, as long as I'm here, you have nothing to worry about.", Ash said. They then took off each other's clothes and licked each other's erect cocks. They then started to kiss each other passionately. Max then laid on his back and Ash was on top of him.

"Ash, fuck me.", Max said. Ash's cock then entered Max's cock and the young man started fucking his boyfriend. After five minutes, Ash's load was blown into Max's body before resting in his womb. After that, they laid on each other's backs.

"I have nothing to worry about with you around, Ash.", Max said.

"Glad I could be of help.", said Ash. Then they both went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. My ideas will likely worry you beyond belief. Well, see you.<strong>


	3. It's Time!

**I've run out of things to say. Let's go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - It's Time!<strong>

Seven and a half months later, Max has reached his 9th month of pregnancy. His stomach was the size of an oversized beach ball and he had serious trouble walking anywhere. He also had to wear a pregnancy dress since he could no longer fit into his old clothing. He and Ash were preparing the nursery for the babies when Max heard something snap in him. When he and Ash looked down, they saw a liquid hitting the floor between Max's swollen legs.

"Ash, my water broke.", Max said before a contraction hit him. Ash went to the phone to call Nurse Lilliana.

"Nurse Lilliana, Max is in labor. Could you come over here, please?", asked Ash. When Nurse Lilliana said yes, he hung up. After that, he took Max to one of the guest bedrooms, propped up several pillows, had Max take off his pants and placed him on the bed. Max kept having contractions every few minutes and was crushing his hand. After the fifth contraction, Nurse Lilliana entered the room.

"Hi, boys. I'm here to bring your children into the world.", she said.

"Hi, Nurse Lilliana.", Max said weakly. The nurse sat between Max's propped legs and checked the dilation.

"Well, Max, you're only 3 centimetres dilated, so you've got a way to go.", said Nurse Lilliana.

"Ow!", Max yelled in pain from a contraction.

"Don't worry, Max. I'm here for you.", Ash said soothingly. Three hours later, Max felt something drop in him.

"Nurse Lilliana, come here now!", Max screamed as a contraction hit him. The nurse came running into the room and Max propped up his legs so that she could get a clear view.

"Max, you're now 10 centimetres dilated. Next time you get a contraction, I want you to push against it while Ash counts to 10. After you reach 10, I want you to stop and wait until I tell you to push again. OK?", instructed Nurse Lilliana.

"OK…", Max sobbed as he got into position. He then felt another contraction and began pushing while Ash counted the seconds. Deeper into the push, Max suffered immense pain. This kept going until the first child came out.

"It's a boy!", Nurse Lilliana announced before she cut the umbilical cord and went to clean the baby up. She then wrapped it up in towels and prepared for the birth of the second child.

"OK, Max. Push!", said the nurse before Max started pushing. He suffered more immense pain and soon, the second child came out.

"It's another boy!", she announced again before she cut the umbilical cord and went to clean him up as well. Ash took this moment to talk to Max.

"You're doing well, Max. Once you deliver this last one, we'll live a nice life as a family.", Ash told his lover.

"Ash… I'm not sure if I can deliver this last one… I'm so weak…", Max said weakly. Just then, Nurse Lilliana came over, prepared for the birth of the third child.

"Push, Max!", she said. Max pushed as hard as he could and felt more and more pain. When the baby's head came out, his pain quadrupled. When the arms came out, Nurse Lilliana was easily able to pull it out.

"It's a girl!", she announced before cutting the umbilical cord and going to clean her. Once that was done, the nurse came back with all three children.

"What are you going to name them?", she asked.

"We've decided to name them Carder Mason, Jake Jones and Brittney Delia Maple-Ketchum.", Ash told her. After that, she went home, leaving Ash holding his newborn children. 3 hours later, Max woke up from his nap.

"Ash, how are our children?", he asked, still a little exhausted from giving birth to three children.

"They're fine, Max. How are you feeling?", asked Ash.

"I'm feeling better now.", Max answered. They then put their children into cots, then went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's done. I have little to say. See you later.<strong>


	4. Fanfiction Defense

**Read and upload and if you know how to send it to the administrators, DO IT!**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many authors like AshKetchumForever, AshxMay4ever and eclispe2025, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Dragonwolf511

PokePenguin2459


End file.
